


Helping Out

by RedWings111



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Sex, Begging, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, I'm Going to Hell, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWings111/pseuds/RedWings111
Summary: Ren was in agony.His whole body was burning hot and aching, he felt like his heart was going to jump put his chest.God, he hated heat.
Relationships: Doc/Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	Helping Out

**Author's Note:**

> Graphic smut!!  
> Mention of blood!!

Ren was in agony. 

His whole body was burning hot and aching, he felt like his heart was going to jump put his chest. 

God, he hated heat. 

Ren could only growl and wrap his hand around his cock for the 8th time today alone, groaning lowely at the pleasure that shot up his spine. Ren panted as he moved his hand, the other hands gripping the pillow next to his head. 

Ren hadn't exactly told anyone about....this before. Not even Doc, his boyfriend, knew that he goes through this ones a year. Speaking of Doc....

Ren could imagine the way his rough skin would feel against him, legs spread wide as Ren fucked into him, his eye rolling back in his head and moans spilling from his lips, begging for Ren to let him come begging for Ren to fuck him, begging for Ren-

The wolf hybrid moaned when another orgasm washed over him, his cock letting out a large spurt of white that painted his stomach and thighs. Ren panted, hoping that his heat would somewhat calm down, but was proven wrong when he felt his cock began to swell once again.

Ren sighed shakily, beginning to move his hand once again. 

God, he was in for a long day...

!!!!

When Doc gets to Rens, a strong and sweet smell is all around him. 

Doc frowns as he walks through the bace, the smell almost calling to him, he quickly follows the smell to where its strongest.

Rens room.

Doc blinkes when he hears growls coming through the door, the sound making Doc shudder the slightest bit, Doc swallows and knocks on the bedroom door. "....Ren?"

The growling behind the door come to abrupt holt, and Doc would hear footsteps coming towards the door. The door swings open to see his normally happy boyfriend looking up at him with a scowl. "What?" Ren tones was short and to the point, making Doc frown.

"Uh, good to see you too..." Rens sclowls drops slightly. 

"Oh, uh, hey Doc...." Ren scratches his ear. '"Ya need somthing?" 

Doc sighs. ".....I....wanted to see you, Ren. I haven't seen you in two days" Doc looks away. "Just wanted to check on you...."

Ren sighs, then shivers as another wave washed over him. "U-uh thanks, but....you need to go Doc" Ren starts to close the door, but the creepers hands shoots out to hold the door open. 

"Excuse me? No! I'm not leaving!" Doc growls. "What the hells going on?" 

Ren bites his lip, trying not to focus on how good Doc smells. "Doc, you need to go. Now" 

Doc huffs "No"

Then suddenly, Doc was grabbed by his coat and pinned against the bedroom door, his boyfriend growling up at him. Doc stares with a wide eye Ren leans in to start sniffing at his neck, his hands being held above his head by one of Rens own. 

Ren groans at the sweet and strong set that radiates off of Doc body, feeling himself start to harden once again. "Doc...." Ren forced his eyes open, panting loudly. "Y-you need to go...." 

Doc swallowed as realization of the situation dawned on him, the panting, the smell.

Ren was in heat, just like a wolf.

Doc pulling his hands from Rens grip, scratching behind his ear and holding his shoulder. "Hey...." Doc smiles softly and the redness of Rens face. ".....You want me to help you?" 

Ren whines. "P-please...." Then doc was pulling him in and kissing him, sending shocks right to his cock. 

Doc moaned when Ren grabbed his sides and began to pull his into the room, then he gasped as he was pushed on the bed. Doc looked on at Ren growled above him, quickly pulling off his red shirt and trousers. Doc groaned and shrugged off his coat, ignoring to nervousness in his stomach.

Doc shouted in suprise as a hand grabbed his hair and pulled him up on his knees, making him watch as Ren pulled down his boxers. Doc eye widened at the length of Ren, the erection was curved and an angry red at the tip, making Doc shift where he was kneeling. 

Ren licked his lips and lent to whisper in Docs ear. "If ya want me to stop, punch me" 

Doc swallowed roughly and nodded, before he let his mouth drop open. Ren growled in approval, before pulling Doc down by his hair untill his cock was sliding into his boyfriends mouth. 

Doc winced at the bitter taste of precome, feeling the way Ren filling his mouth almost fully. Docs breathing hitched as Ren nudged the back of his throat, his hands tight where they gripped Rens thighs. 

Red grinned, pulling Docs head up slightly, before pushing it back down his cock now completely down Doc throat. 

Docs gagged, his eye watering as Ren brutality fucks his mouth. Drool was running down his chin, his whole body trembling and cock straining against his boxers. Doc looked up at Rens face, only to see the hybrid staring down at him. 

Ren growled. "Fukin' hell....." Ren laughed as Doc choked. "Desperate bitch...." 

Doc whined around Rens cock, tears now running down his cheeks. Doc gasped as he was suddenly pulled of, his mouth open and eyes squeezed shut as wet warmth hit his face, making him shake as it ran don his face. 

Ren groaned as he stared at Docs face, loving the way his come fell over the bridge of his nose and cheeks. Ren pushed Doc back against the blanket, reaching out and stripping Doc completely.

Doc whimpered and let his legs spread wide, his cock heavy against his stomach. "R-ren. Please, please please!-"

Ren growled, pressing himself against Doc hole. "Desperate for my cock, aren't you?" Ren pushed in at a slow place, somthing in the back of his mind telling him self to go somewhat gentle. 

Doc choked with wide eyes. Oh, oh god. 

Rens cock was stretching him so wide he felt like Ren was going to tear him open. Doc grabbed Rens shoulders, his tone desperate. "R-ren wait! Please- dont- dont M-move!" 

Ren froze, staring down at Docs pained face, his ears laying back as he watched tears run down his boyfriends face. Ren let out a comforting whine, kissing at Docs neck and chest, whispering calming world to him. 

Doc panted at the soft words, feeling his body slowly start to adjust. Doc hissed in pleasure. "M-move..." 

Ren did.

And Doc screamed. 

Ren was hitting his prostate at a breakneck pace, each hit driving the air from Docs lungs, each thrust making Doc moan louder and louder each time, his hands leaving marks down Rens back. Suddenly, Ren was leaning down and biting down on Docs shoulder, his canines easily piercing skin and causing blood to run down his chest, the pain shocking Doc enough for him to moan louder and move his hips into time with Rens. 

Ren sucked the bitten skin, growling at the metallic taste of blood. Then, Ren was thrusting as close to Doc as possible, his cock hitting deep inside of Doc, then stilled with a mighty howl, his cock letting out spurt after spurt of come inside of Doc, then he growled as his knot swelled, locking him inside of Doc. 

Doc screamed, back arching of the bed and cock letting out a mind stopping shot of cum. His legs shook, and eyes wide. 

Doc head flopped to the side, his vision quickly going blurry. 

His felt Rens soft hands rubbing his sides, before the exhaustion got to to much for him, and his mind when black. 

!!!!

(3Days Later)

Doc knew he would be aching as soon as he woke up. 

After the first time, his had passed out for two hours, waking up to Rens slightly panicking and scared face. Doc had shakily made sure Ren knew he wanted to keep going, that Doc wanted to help his boyfriend as much as as he could. Doc could still remember Rens teary and thankful eyes, kissing Doc with gentleness his wasnt use to. 

Now, Doc groaned.

He coundlt feel his legs, come was dried on his thighs and stomach. His belly was slightly bigger now, Doc guessed it was from the sheer amount of come Rend had thrusted into him. Doc shifted onto his back, whole body aching and eye heavy with exhaustion. 

Well, 3 days of non stop sex would proberly to that to you.

Doc sighed a cuddled into the blankets, smiled tiredly as a hand ran over hit stomach and sides. "Hey..." Rens voice was calm, clear and gentle. "How you feeling?"

Doc smiled and and looking up at Ren, the others heat must of ended a few hours ago, and he spoke despite the way his voice broke and shook. 

"I-im good-d..." Doc swallowed roughly. "Tired, but-but good..." 

Rens face lit up with relief, and he cuddled closer to Doc, watching as the later drifted in and out of sleep. Ren smiled and kissed Docs cheek, running his hand over Doc stomach and sides."I love you, baby..."

Doc smiled in response. "I love you too..." Doc sighed tired. "Can I sleep again?...."

Ren laughed softy, kissing Doc with a smile. 

"Of course you can baby, you deserve it..."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I was in a lot of pain when a wrote this :,)


End file.
